


love me, my immortal enemy, protect me, my eternal lover

by SilverMoonT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Light Angst, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT
Summary: Under the moon, with snowflakes sliding down my skin, and with your heart as awake as mine, I wonder, if it's better to stay or leave. I desire freedom, I want you, war won't stop me, but maybe my thoughts will.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	love me, my immortal enemy, protect me, my eternal lover

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear Rie, I love you and I wish you a Merry Christmas (crisis).
> 
> Thank you for always screaming about kyouhaba with me❤️

Yahaba looked at the wall surrounding the castle garden.

He understood his brother wanting to keep them safe from all danger, from any threat that could infiltrate the castle. The war had worsened during the last few days, people died attacking each other, families were broken, violence had no stop, and there was no sign that it would end in a near future. Even they were in danger despite Oikawa ordering a wall to be built around the palace to make it harder to infiltrate. But Yahaba knew it, and he didn't doubt that Oikawa too, that at any moment they could be attacked. Surprisingly, in the least expected way. One of the guards, one of the people that worked at the castle, anyone could betray them at any moment.

Insecurity had increased, and therefore, his brother’s stress too.

He understood Oikawa, he didn't doubt that being the ruler of a kingdom that was under a constant threat was difficult. He tried to help him as much as possible, making sure he was at the right times to find out what the royal court thought, sometimes making short visits to the town to find out about the situation of the people, since what they least needed was a rebellion. People trusted Oikawa, the ones close to him too. Yahaba too. Both his words and decisions.

Except one.

Hostility between vampires and werewolves dated back to ancient times, where not even he existed. It was based on legends, lies, and myths. They were species completely different, with their own powers, curses, and blessings. They had become enemies, in species destined to face each other regardless of the situation. In battles, discussions, and confrontations.

Sitting on one of the marble benches of the garden, Yahaba stretched one of his arms to take one of the few roses with thorns from the dying bush closest to him, not even feeling the moment when the thorn the flower penetrated the skin of his finger. The only good thing about the wall was that he was no longer surrounded by guardians when he decided to spend his free time in that part of the castle, at that time choosing to enjoy the tranquility and melancholy of the night, rejoicing the fact that while the winter weather bothered others, it gave him the perfect chance to enjoy the whitish image around him, the snow covering everything.

He brushed the petals of the flower, realizing that just as a rose with thorns could be as lethal as beautiful, species too. Being immortal had both its advantages and disadvantages, since just as he could see the world in constant change, he could also witness its atrocities, as people fought with each other, making him believe there was no possible future, and that being difficult to kill was meaningless when there would be no world to live in. Life could be something wonderful, as well as something cursed.

Suddenly he took his eyes off the flower when he heard as if someone had stepped on some branches without planning, and he remained completely still when his gaze met a golden one. Human, shifting. Dangerous, confident. He spotted the wolf slowly approaching him, its paws tracing a path of prints, no longer hiding in the shadows provided by the trees, allowing the moonlight to illuminate its black fur as well as the two blond lines that accompanied its snout.

The animal remained in front of him, but instead of being scared once the wolf raised its front legs to leave them on his lap, Yahaba moved his legs to turn his back at it and focus his eyes on the flower.

"You shouldn't be here."

Yahaba only looked sideways when the wolf took a small leap to remain next to him, seeking to keep him from ignoring him after rubbing its head against his arm. It was dangerous, Yahaba knew it. Not the animal looking for his love and his forgiveness, but the possibility of someone seeing them, a guard, his brother, someone who decided to appear. But he still allowed the wolf to rest its head on his lap, and Yahaba gave up after stroking its head, the animal looking happy with his hands strolling through his fur.

"No. I'm still angry." Yahaba added, remembering why a smile wasn’t decorating his expression, and decided to stop stroking it to give it his back at it again.

That night he had decided to find himself in the garden not only to get away from the air of stress surrounding the palace, which rested on Oikawa's shoulders too, but also to get away from his own self, from the thoughts that stunned him every time he was on his bed. He was tired of always hearing the same words, of repeating the same image on his mind. Nothing was okay, and not only because of the upcoming war, but because of the battle inside his own body.

Yahaba stopped looking at the flower when he felt something on his shoulder, and pursed his lips when a human hand was what he saw, fingers that at different times had already traced different paths through his silhouette. He turned, meeting a skin characterized for a darker tone than his, short blond-dyed hair with two black parallel lines from ear to ear, the color mix changing every time his body did. Lips similar to his, knowing from personal experience how soft and aggressive they could be, a torso similar to his, more defined, a chest comfortable enough to rest his head as well as to travel with his hands. A golden gaze, as sharp as gentle, being the only thing that remained the same.

"I'm still mad at you."

"You can't blame me for saying what I said." Kyoutani expressed.

Yahaba kept looking at him, and sighed. He wore a dark blue cape that even covered his face after a hood hid the silver of his hair. The tone of his skin could be confused with the whiteness of the snow around them, and meanwhile, Kyoutani’s body was special in its own ways after not needing any piece of clothing to evade the cold weather. At least he had decided to wear pants on that occasion.

"You asked me to run away with you when you know I can't do it." He said, remembering the moment Kyoutani had proposed him to run away with him by his side. "I can't leave my brother. I don't want to leave Tooru alone, and I won't. Regardless of us, I won’t."

Yahaba knew it was wrong. How they were supposed to hate each other, kill each other.

And so it had been once. He had found Kyoutani in the form of a wolf, injured in one of the woods. He hadn't realized that he was a shifter because he was used to seeing werewolves in human form with wolf features, not a person completely transformed into an animal, and now that he thought about it, he understood why at first the wolf seemed to have acted distantly, since just as Kyoutani could become a wolf after being part of the royal family, he himself possessed sharp fangs as well as a lighter skin tone than the worst snowfall. His eyes stopped being brown to be decorated by a reddish tint when he got angry, and his abilities were endless. But he had helped the wolf anyway, who had subsequently decided to appear before him as a human, as a person just like him.

Yahaba remembered being scared at first, feeling lost, confused because he had helped the prince of the enemy species to heal, to continue living instead of losing his life for being hurt. But he also remembered that at no time Kyoutani had threatened him as well as hurt him physical, although sometimes he had growled while he healed his wounds. He had also remembered leaving aside everything he had been taught, to accept giving a new opportunity, and to trust the unknown, to plunge into a completely new world.

They had gone through separate ways after that occasion, each returning to their respective castle, thinking that despite having met who was destined to be their enemy for both being princes, parts of the royal family as well as enemy species, they had survived, spoken, hadn't thrown themselves at each other's throat. Yahaba remembered being scared when suddenly the same wolf had appeared in the garden of his palace, in the middle of the night while he picked flowers with thorns, such as the one he was holding in his hand at that time, only to understand he wasn’t the only of the two who hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the other.

"I know." Kyoutani said, Yahaba’s gaze still on him, “But I didn’t lose anything by trying."

Kyoutani had proposed for them to escape together not because unlike Yahaba, he didn’t care about his position in his family as well as his brother, who, like Oikawa, was stressed as well as worried about the upcoming war between them. But like the vampire king, Iwaizumi didn't want to understand that vampires could be friendly either, good people just like werewolves. He had proposed Yahaba to run away because both were equally tired of all the lies they had heard and the misunderstanding that had caused a new confrontation between the two species. The kings didn’t want to hear them no matter if they also carried crowns on their heads, and while Yahaba was still hopeful, Kyoutani's real wish was to leave.

"Kyoutani, what are we doing?" Yahaba asked him.

The wall around his castle. Kyoutani appearing at night, in secret.

Since the first time they had met, already a long time had passed. With their lips meeting and their hands travelling their bodies, they made it clear that the past and the present of their species didn’t matter nor was an obstacle to them as long as they could prove otherwise with actions, words, and gestures. They had to hate each other when they loved each other, they had to kill each other when they hugged each other, they had to threaten themselves when only a broken heart was the consequence. They had learned to turn their differences into a balance, to look for the common things among their species, like the preference for long night walks, and the admiration for the glow of the night with a full moon.

They had become allies, lovers when they were supposed to be enemies. No one could know, it was a secret that would die with them unless the war between the two species took their lives first. Kyoutani had thought about the possibility of Yahaba no longer being part of his life thanks to the battles, and for the same reason he proposed to leave, while Yahaba had accepted the possibility of his life finally coming to an end, deciding to live with it even if it represented a burden on his shoulders, and his heart.

Yahaba set aside the flower when Kyoutani left his hands between them, and taking his with his own made a calm smile appear on his face despite the situation. He had never thought he would be the protagonist of a story where he had to live his love secretly. But reality was that he enjoyed every minute he had next to Kyoutani.

"We are loving each other." Kyoutani replied with his eyes on their hands, making a light caress with his thumb on the back of his hand. "We are needing each other."

"You know I don't want to run away."

"I know. But I don't want to lose you." Kyoutani said, meeting his gaze with his.

They were forced to hide for the truth as not to be discovered, to intermingle with the shadows for their figures to not be detected. Their hearts beated in the same way regardless of whether one was a vampire and the other a werewolf, because despite belonging to different species, the reality was that both felt, suffered, saddened, and rejoiced in the same way.

"You shouldn't be here," Yahaba chose to say, "It’s dangerous. There’s a wall now, it’s difficult."

"A wall hasn’t prevented me from being here with you now, nothing will."

Yahaba knew he shouldn’t smile since Kyoutani being with him meant they both were in a dangerous situation, even more Kyoutani considering he was a werewolf in a palace surrounded by vampires who wouldn’t hesitate to attack him in case they knew about his presence; but anyway the curves of his mouth lifted.

He stared at him when Kyoutani carefully raised his hands to gently remove the hood from him, exposing the diadem decorating his silver tufts, and laughed when Kyoutani smiled before flicking his fingers against the golden crown he wore.

"If that hasn't stopped me from falling in love with you, nothing will."

Kyoutani rested a hand on his cheek, the same being decorated by a slight blush when Yahaba leaned into the contact. His body was always accompanied by adrenaline when he was with Kyoutani, not only because of the sensations of the moment but also because everything could end in a matter of seconds in case they were discovered; as well as by a rush of relaxation that accompanied his muscles when he was with him, since just as he liked having Kyoutani sitting next to him when he was in his wolf form, he also liked it when he gave him affection in his human form.

Yahaba smiled when Kyoutani slid his hand to the back of his neck to draw him to him and kiss him.

They had few opportunities to show how much they appreciated being with each other, the chances of proving that belonging to different species didn’t change the fact that both loved each other in the same way, with passion, with depth.

Kyoutani gave him a short kiss on the lips before he hugged him to then wrap his neck with his arms and rest his chin on his shoulder, getting Yahaba to hide his head in his neck. He wanted the best for both of them and for the same reason he had proposed for them to escape, but Yahaba had made it clear that he wouldn’t leave because he didn’t want to abandon his brother Oikawa, with whom at that moment Kyoutani crossed glances when he slid his eyes towards the castle, finding the vampire king watching them from a balcony.

He had appeared in the garden because he had previously been in a different part of the castle, chatting with another person from the royal family, no one less than the king himself. Yahaba had assured him he wouldn’t escape, so he had decided that if they wouldn’t run away, then he would look for solutions to protect Yahaba in another way. He loved him even if his cold skin contrasted against the warmth of his, and even if sometimes the tips of his fangs made his lips bleed, because instead of hating the differences between them as the rest did, they had learnt to fall in love with each one of those.

Iwaizumi hadn’t wanted to hear him saying that a war was a bad idea, so he hadn’t seen any other option but to try to talk to the other king in the war, since if Yahaba wouldn’t run away for his own good, then Kyoutani would seek his protection, no matter what happened to him in the process.


End file.
